


Guess i'm staying the night.

by MrsBeatles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBeatles/pseuds/MrsBeatles
Summary: Lena fights with Supergirl and Kara is there to confort her.





	Guess i'm staying the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write some Supercorp, get it off my chest. Hope you don't expect that much haha

The night was silent, the rain fell soundless on the rooftops and she could hear Lena’s silent cry somewhere. They had a little fight at lunch time, all about Supergirl and her pettiness. Kara knew that it was her fault, that she was wrong but right now she wasn’t able to fix it, she had to wait till morning when Supergirl could go to see Lena.

Her heart broke a bit more every time she heard Lena’s sights, now she was crying heavily. Kara had to do something… If Supergirl had a fight with her friend, it was time for the reporter to be better than her alter ego. She got near the window and took off, hopefully with the rain there wasn’t going to be a lot of people to see her landing at the front of the building. She waited for the lift and thought to herself that it would be so much fast if she could just run upstairs. Now she heard Lena’s sobs more clearly and how they almost stopped at knock on the door. “Yes, who is it?” Lena said with weak voice. “It’s me, Kara” and the door was already open. Lena’s makeup had ran down her cheeks and her eyes were a little red because of the tears. And even with her pajamas on, Lena was still the most beautiful girl she’d ever known.

“Hey” and that was all Kara was able to say when she saw her friend so broken, she hated being Supergirl in moments like that. She opened her arms to bring the CEO into a hug but she strangely denied it. “Hi” Lena said, and it left a weird feeling in the air, while she moved to let Kara in. “James told me you had a tough day” Kara could just look at her friend and at the back of her head she was feeling that something was off between them. She knew that they weren’t seeing each other as much as they used to do, maybe that was it. There was a lot going on for Lena, but she had all the patient in the hole world for her.

“Well, it wasn’t that much… I mean I had a little disagreement with Supergirl about Sam” she and took the big glass of wine that was on the table. The bottle beside it was almost empty, she recognized it, the brunette loved that one. And now she was pretty much drunk… and sad. “The thing is that she doesn’t get that I’m doing the right thing” she stumbled  
through the living room and sat on the big white couch. “Well maybe she thinks that too, you know?” Kara said, getting closer to her, Lena seemed struggling to keep herself together, like she didn't’ want to break. Lena was like that sometimes, playing tough but being just a puppy inside. “I’m not ready to hear you defend her, it was enough for one day”

“It’s okay, Lee i was just trying to make you see that everybody has their own points and…” “Just stop okay? I don’t need this, I’m fine, i don’t need you” Lena said, almost letting her cry scape.  
“No, you are not.”  
“No, I’m not” and with that phrase she broke into tears, her head down and her shoulders jumped with every sob. Kara ran to her, and put her arms around the CEO. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay not to be okay. That’s why I’m here, to be with you.” Lena’s head was on her shoulder and leaned into her touch, letting herself to be vulnerable again. “You know you don’t have to be the CEO in front of me, you can just be Lena. I understand what you’ve been through this last days”

“I know, I-I’m sorry if I yelled a-at you”, the brunette said not being able to stop the sobs.  
“It’s okay, I don’t mind. I just want you to be free to say whatever you need… or cry as necessary”  
“I think I could use that some time, you know?” Lena said, trying to smile.  
“Well that’s why I came all the way here. Do you need anything? Water? a napkin?”  
“I just need you to hold me” Her hands tightening around Kara’s waist.  
“Well, I can do that… Why don’t we get a little more comfortable?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Lena said and with a small push she was on top of Kara over the couch, just like she needed. Sometimes she didn’t even need to talk about the problem, just being hold worked perfectly and Kara knew it.  
“How long have you been without sleeping, Lee?”  
“I lost the count at 3 nights… long time ago.”  
“I guess I’m staying for the night. Just let me grab that pillow...” Kara said while the CEO held it for her. “That’s it. Sleep tight, honey”  
“Thank you.”Lena said, leaning her lips into Kara’s neck and giving her a little kiss. ”Sometimes you’re the only one who gets what I need.”  
That speeded up Kara’s heart, just a bit. “I will always be there for you.”


End file.
